


The Last Time

by TheMaskedAvenger



Series: Firsts and Lasts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Last Night on Earth, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedAvenger/pseuds/TheMaskedAvenger
Summary: The night before the train mission.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a chapter of Firsts, but it didn't quite fit, so here it is as a standalone.

“Here’s to our last night on earth.” Bucky raised the glass of stolen Nazi whiskey and toasted Steve with a smirk. 

“Would you stop saying that?” Steve rolled his eyes. “We’ve been pulling the craziest missions of the war for two years now and the worst any of us has got was a flesh wound or a broken arm.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t this our first time jumping off a snow-covered mountain onto a moving train to confront Nazi Dr. Frankenstein and the God-only-knows-what he has on that train?”

“Last month was the first time I jumped from a moving truck onto moving tank treads with Morita on my shoulders and we all lived to  _ not _ tell the classified tale.” Steve said. 

Bucky tossed back the rest of the whiskey. “I just got a bad feeling about this one, pal. There’s only so many times we can press our luck before our luck presses back, ya know?”

He poured another glass and stared down into it. “If I don’t come back, remember what you promised. That you’d find a nice dame and settle down.” He looked up, met Steve’s eyes. “Carter would marry you. She’s way too good for you but she doesn’t seem to know that.” 

“Buck.” Steve sighed, stepping closer to kiss him. “You’re being overdramatic.” 

Bucky put his glass down on the dresser and his hands on Steve’s waist. 

“Steve Rogers is calling me overdramatic. The fella who told me that I had to fuck him because he would probably die and wanted to have this before he did. The same guy who said he was going to die if I didn’t get my dick in him the night I signed on for this circus instead of taking the Purple Heart discharge. Same guy who gave a rousing speech on Armed Forces Radio about doing the right thing and sacrifice the night before D-Day with his fingers up my ass and told the broadcast staff to give us a few minutes to reflect on the gravity of the upcoming battle so we could finish before we opened the door to the recording room.”

“So you know what all that tells me?” Steve asked him with a grin. 

“What?”

“That we have a long-standing history of fucking and then  _ not _ dying, so we should definitely continue that pattern.”

Bucky laughed and then kissed Steve again. “You may have a point. It’s always a good strategy to follow a proven method.”

Steve pulled his undershirt off and tossed it over his shoulder. He dropped to his knees and pulled down Bucky’s boxers. 

He swallowed Bucky down as far as he could and then hummed, knowing exactly what reaction he was going to get. 

Bucky gasped and buried one hand in Steve’s hair, the other clutching the edge of the dresser hard enough to splinter the wood. 

“Stevie.” Bucky groaned. 

Steve pulled back, looking up a Bucky, then took him as deep as possible again. He repeated the action three more times, then pulled off. 

“I need you inside me.” Steve whispered hoarsely. “If you’re gonna die tomorrow, you have to fuck me tonight.”

“Then you better stop that before I lose it.” Bucky told him. 

“Some people always complain.” Steve muttered, getting to his feet and pushing Bucky back onto the bed. “Not even happy when they’re getting a suckjob.”

“Some people are overly dramatic.” Bucky said, pulling Steve down with him. 

“You’re the one who says you’re gonna die tomorrow.” 

“So just order me not to.” Bucky teased. “Apparently it works. All those times you were sick and I told you not to die and leave me? And you’re still here?”

“Fine.” Steve laughed. “Sergeant Barnes, I order you not to die tomorrow. Or at any other time in the next five years.”

“Oh, so after that, I’m fair game for the Grim Reaper?” 

“Nope. I’ll just order you to stick around for another five years.”

“Only five years at a time? You don’t think you’d want me for the next twenty years?”

“I’m not pushing my luck.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Hand me the damn shortening so I can get to pushing something else.”

Steve put the Vaseline container in Bucky’s hand. He pushed Bucky over as he laid down beside him, shifting them so that they were on their sides, facing one another.

Steve threw his leg over Bucky’s hip and they kissed lazily while Bucky worked him open. 

When Bucky put the shortening aside, they re-positioned so that Bucky was sitting with his back against the wall, Steve straddling his lap. Steve rode him, slowly at first and gradually increasing in intensity. They kissed almost the whole time, breaking only for a brief second occasionally to breathe.

Steve finished first, burying his head in Bucky’s shoulder and biting down on his collarbone, which sent Bucky over the edge behind him. 

They made a half-hearted attempt to clean up, then fell asleep together in the narrow bed.

An hour later, Steve woke, already hard again. 

Bucky was turned away from him, half on his side and half face down. 

Steve stealthily slid down the bed until he reached the curve of Bucky’s ass. 

He put his hands on each cheek, gently easing them apart. 

The hitch in Bucky’s breathing gave away the fact he was awake. 

Steve swiped his tongue over Bucky’s hole, causing Bucky to jump and curse. 

“Fuck!”

“That’s the idea.” Steve said. 

“You know we have a mission in about 5 hours, right? A kind of important one? Involving a train?”

Steve pressed his tongue in again, and then asked “You really want me to stop?”

“Fuck you.” Bucky whined. 

“Nope. You already had your turn. It’s my turn now.”

“By all means, don’t let me stop _Captain America_ from getting his fair turn.” Bucky snarked, handing over the shortening. 

Steve worked Bucky open with his tongue and fingers. By the time he slicked his cock, Bucky was trying to turn over under him. 

Steve stood for a moment to allow Bucky to get on his back. 

“I want to see you.” He whispered. 

“You’re so fucking romantic sometimes.” Steve teased. 

“Shut up.” Bucky grumbled. “I just like to know whose dick is poking me.”

“It better be mine.” 

Steve lined up and slid into him slowly, as they hadn’t done things this way for a while.

They didn’t speak, didn’t kiss this time, just made love gently, looking into each other’s eyes almost the whole time. 

When they both came that time, Bucky pulled Steve down into a long, deep kiss. 

“I love you Stevie. No matter what happens tomorrow, or after that, I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”

“I love you too, Buck. Always.” 

“Now let me get some sleep, super fucking soldier, so we can try not to die tomorrow.”

Steve laughed. “Yes, sergeant.”

Steve watched as Bucky’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, I order you not to die before I do.” he whispered. 


End file.
